<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>satellite by moonlight_fairytale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364228">satellite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale'>moonlight_fairytale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not too shippy tbh, Rated T because Koga’s favorite word is fuck, Short Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Rei’s birthday and Koga has his own way of telling him happy birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>satellite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Somewhere in the world, it’s still Rei’s birthday. Not in my country, though, so happy belated birthday, Rei!~</p><p>Title and story inspired by Satellite by Guster, which I would love to hear Ono Yuki sing ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rei rubbed his eyes, tired after yesterday. He almost considered staying in bed for a little longer, but he had plans for today. He went through his morning routine automatically, still half asleep, knowing well that he’ll have to brush his hair again and replace the shirt he’d worn because it was a pajama shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What interrupted him from doing so, though, was the sight of his underclassmen sitting on the sofa in his living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oiya?” He smiled. “To what do I owe the pleasure, wanko?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga grumbled, and when Rei realized he was not getting an answer, he continued. “Shouldn’t you be in school right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look at your clock, old man. I just skipped club.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, he was right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Fuckin’ first years newbies. I don’t want to hear their noise anyway. They play like shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you don’t teach them, they won’t improve.” Rei chuckled and settled next to Koga. “So, should I ask how did you get in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother gave me the keys.” He said while avoiding Rei’s eyes. Instead, he fiddled with a guitar case, that only now Rei saw. He brought his guitar? Rei was starting to get curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you became so close that he’s willing to hand you the keys just like that? I think I’m getting jealous.” Of whom, though, he wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha?! It’s nothing like that.” Koga snorted. “He didn’t ‘just give’ me them, I had to…” He paused, hesitant. “Fuck that, just...fucking shut up for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He zipped the case’s zipper and pulled a guitar. To Rei’s surprise, it wasn’t his favorite electric guitar, but an acoustic guitar Rei has never seen before. He raised an eyebrow, almost asking what was going on, before realizing he was supposed to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t dare to interrupt me, kay? And no laughing too.” Koga warned him with a hard expression, but there was no bite in his words. Rei simply nodded and stared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koga took a breath, and after a few moments of silence, he pulled a pick and started playing. The melody was slow and the playing was shaky at the beginning. A huge contrast to Koga’s usual confidence with his guitar and absolutely different from the genres he normally liked to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei closed his eyes and listened carefully. He found himself enjoying the slow strumming, until Koga’s voice joined in. Ah, this was a song in English. Although Rei didn’t recognize it, he could make something out of the words, sung so sweetly by Koga’s gentle voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Rei open his eyes to take a look at Koga out of curiosity. He looked relaxed, not wild or bitey, just completely focused on pronouncing the syllables right. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>endearing at that exact moment, all immersed in playing a different song. Rei smiled, taking care to not make a noise so he wouldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended too quickly for Rei’s likening, with Koga finally opening his eyes and looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Rei could comment about how beautiful that song was, Koga managed to say. “Happy fuckin’ birthday, shitty vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust Koga to ruin the mood. Rei followed suit and let out a laugh. “Ah, Koga…” He ruffled Koga’s hair with affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He snapped and tried to get away. “That’s the thanks I get?” He returned to his abrasive behavior. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. Thank you, Koga.” Testing out his luck, he tried. “Could you, perhaps, play it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. You only get one song per one birthday, try again next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next year, then? Rei didn’t mind waiting. A year wasn’t too long for him, especially if he knew the result would be that rewarding. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>